


LS to BB

by tangentiallly



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangentiallly/pseuds/tangentiallly
Summary: For Bertrand - polite, perfect, perished.





	LS to BB

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE

_ For Bertrand - polite, perfect, perished. _

* * *

B,

Before we first met, you were a perfect figure our shared chaperone put on a pedestal so high that I couldn’t reach, and I was the rebel who ran away from a breakfast shop that served horrible eggs to a faraway town where the sea had long drained. Now you’re still a perfect figure on a pedestal so high I couldn’t reach, only I put you up there myself, and I’m still someone who ran away, this time from all my family and friends. When we first met, however, my perception of you in my mind began to change, and I started to slowly discover the real you; some time afterwards, that perception stopped changing like hitting the stop button of a cd player, an all too sudden and sharp end.

When we were together, I felt like I was in another world, an enclosed space with just the two of us; now you are in another world, an unknown world I have no idea what it’s like. The truth is, I’ve always been undependable, just like you’ve always been sensible, and then suddenly without any warning the world has become incomprehensible.

Spring without you has made all flowers lose their colors, and fall without you is even grayer. My love bloomed like a flower in summertimes, until death cut through cruelly with the winter winds. As the poet Emma Montana McElroy said: “That’s the end of that.”

My affection for you shall live until the end of time. You, however, did not. My love for you is flaming, burning bright (it’ll always be), just like your house was that day, according to my research. Our love shattered my heart, and put an end to yours.

Dead men sing no songs, sad runaways hear them anyway. I would much prefer it if you were alive and well, singing tunes to me in your voice that’s low and deep as a foghorn.

We’re like ships passing in the night, destined never to see each other again after our shared path ended. But even so, you’ll always be in my heart, in my mind, and in your grave - but also in my dreams in my thoughts in my memories in those poetry notes you used to write me that I still reread every day.  


With all the love,

Lemony

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr](https://beatricebidelaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
